Threshold
by thecoolanonymouswriter
Summary: Its funny how one incident, or one decision can change the whole path your life was supposed to take, or better yet, kick your life onto the best part ever taken. One shot.


**Threshold**

**Author's Note**: So this came right out of the blue. But I dedicate this to Faye and Chelsea. Two people who don't know the opposite of love. And the antonym of kindness. You guys make life online a lot more fun.

**Disclaimer**: *Raises eyebrows and snorts*

She let out a sigh of relief that always followed the wrapping up of a case. The stress, the pressure and the long work hours, often made her want to quit. But this, right here, the relief and the closure that she gets to see on the faces of the victim's families when justice is delivered, is why she loves her job. Is why she holds on.

Holding on to life by a dangly little thread used to be her M.O until 7 years ago. But then, one day, the thread swung her right into a book party where she met him. Richard Castle. Mystery novelist, single dad, twice divorced, and utterly, irrevocably cocky playboy.

First came disbelief, which immediately changed into loathing that paved way to hatred. She couldn't stand his shadow, never mind his presence. But then, he started following her. And she started seeing the side of him, that was kept hidden from every book jacket in New York. The childlike innocence, the fierce protectiveness of a father, the loyalty of a friend and the curiosity of a truth seeker.

Things changed every single time she learned a new tidbit about him. When he told her how Meredith, this first ex-wife cheated on him, after having Alexis. When she found out that he let his mother live with him after her last boyfriend robbed her off of her life savings.

She never let him in willingly, but that never stopped him either. He squeezed himself in through the minute crack in her sky-high walls that she didn't know existed. He found out about her mother, about her quest for justice, her thirst for closure.

He made her feel things she didn't know she could feel. The day he dedicated a book to her, she found herself at a loss for words for the first time in her life. She found herself wanting the comfort only he could offer. The day he said he wanted to leave, she understood how it felt, to have someone rip her heart out of her chest. The day he came back, she understood how amazing air was, after almost drowning.

He stood by her when no one else had. When no one else could. The bomb, the freezer, the gunshot, the river plunge. Name it, and he was there. Always the loyal partner, always the silver lining. She owed her life to him so many times now, that he could actually write her down as one of his own belongings, no questions asked.

Ironically, the only time he wasn't there by her side, was the time she actually realized she wanted him more than she wanted anything in the whole world. Falling from a roof be damned, the thought of him falling out of love was what had her scared shitless.

Once she stepped over the threshold of his house though, there was no looking back. There was only him, and his undying love and unfaltering devotion.

The threshold she had walked through, thousands of times since, was the one she was standing outside right now. Her bag in one hand, the other raised to knock on the door. No matter how many times he had reminded her to have a spare set of keys in the drawer of the desk, she always managed to leave them at home along with her set of keys.

The laughter that was heard from the other side of the door, had begun washing down her weariness even before it swung open. Standing before her, was a now very familiar and utterly cherished face of her favorite author, who also happened to be her ruggedly handsome husband.

Wearing a black tshirt, cargo pants and a laser tag vest, the man was a sight for tired detective eyes.

"Hey!" he smiled, pulling his glasses over his head with a flourish.

It felt like a sense of déjà vu to both of them. As if they had come a full circle. This was exactly what happened the very first time she came to his doorstep. Only, the frown that had then marred her face, was now replaced with a loving, indulging smile.

Before she can comment on the similar yet entirely different situations though, a tiny voice interrupted her.

"MOMMY! YOU MADE IT!" Was all she heard before a cute little human wrapped himself around her legs.

"Ofcourse I did! Come here you!" She chuckled, bending down to pick up her 4 year old bundle of joy. The weight in her arms instantly demolished the weight in her heart, as always.

Brushing the stray lock of mahogany hair off his forehead, she planted a sloppy kiss to his forehead, making his blue-green eyes light up with his smile.

"Lets make this fight an even one, shall we?" She said.

Grabbing the laser gun the little guy had offered her, Katherine Houghton Castle, Chief of detectives, NYPD, finally stepping across the threshold of the only place she would ever call as home.

As the door swung close behind her, laughter , which was now a familiar sound in the castle household, wafted out.

The end.


End file.
